Possessed
by celtic-dreamscape-94
Summary: Hermione finds a possessed student floating in the corridors of Hogwarts and it leaves her haunted. But when she decides to visit him in the hospital wing, she gets a lot more than she bargained for. DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Ok, so this is my new story that will be on the go during 'Because of Dlixirium Serum' as well. I don't own the characters etc, just the plot/idea. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1

Hermione was wandering through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was on her way to the next lesson, Arithmancy. She loved Arithmancy, it was the best lesson of the day and she always looked forward to it. She enjoyed the puzzles and the numbers which could challenge her mind. She was almost skipping. After having double potions, this was the best thing she could have hoped for to lift her mood.

Rounding the corner, she dropped her books and froze. The scene before her made her heart stop in fright. A body; hanging limp in mid-air, flickering in and out of existence as if it was a hologram. Her heart pounded as she managed to edge closer. Looking up into the dropped face, she screamed. The face of Draco Malfoy. His eyes foggy white, black tears trickling down his cheeks, blood stained strands of bleach-blonde hair hanging down. She stumbled backwards as tears gathered in the corners of her own eyes. Shuffling along the floor towards the door she had just come through, his head began to lift slowly. She tried to move faster. Malfoy met her terrified gaze. His head tilted to the left slightly, the black tears falling faster. Hermione's tears ran free as she stared into the empty eyes. They seemed to penetrate her soul. Rasping breaths came from his cracked, grey lips. Suddenly, his mouth dropped open and emitted a high pitched screech. Hermione covered her ears tightly as Malfoy flickered more and more. She couldn't seem to take her eyes of that petrifying face. She felt sick to her stomach.

Moments later, the grey lips shut and his eyes fluttered closed as his head fell back and he slumped to the ground in a heap. Hermione trembled as she hesitantly edged towards the crumpled mass. She was terrified that his face would still be the same. Reaching Malfoy's side, she checked. His lips were no longer cracked, but smooth and pale pink as normal. Bringing herself to open one of his eyes, she saw they were just the usual slate grey. However, the stains of the dark tears and the blood were still visible. For that moment, being Draco Malfoy's enemy was forgotten; she had to get him to the hospital wing.

* * *

Once Malfoy was safely in the care of Madam Pomfrey, Hermione really did want to stay to make sure he was ok, but she didn't want to be in his presence when he awoke. He'd be the usual pompous arrogant prick he usually was. After looking down at him for a moment, not sure what she was doing, she quickly made her exit.

Hermione returned to her Arithmancy class, briefly explaining to Professor Vector that she had been late because she'd slipped in the girl's toilets and hit her head, so she had to go to the hospital wing for a bit. She didn't want to explain what she'd found in that all but deserted corridor. It scared her too much to be able to tell. Once seated, although Arithmancy was her favourite subject, she couldn't concentrate on anything more than what had happened to Malfoy, what had caused him to float in the middle of a corridor and look like the living dead. Something had to have possessed him. Nothing else could explain such mannerisms. Then her thoughts carried her to _what _would have possessed him. Even with her level of intelligence, she couldn't fathom anything powerful enough to do such a thing, any force of the sort powerful enough to penetrate the walls of Hogwarts. After giving up on this subject, she just thought of plain old Malfoy. Why had she lingered by his bed in the hospital wing? Why was she so worried about him now?

* * *

Draco stirred gently. If only his splitting headache was as gentle. He groaned as he turned over onto his side. His eyes suddenly shot open as the clinical smell of the hospital wing filled his nostrils. He pushed himself up and propped himself on his elbow. He had no idea why he was here. Seeing Madam Pomfrey come out of her office, he attracted her attention.

"Hey! Madam Pomfrey!"

She turned and studied him for a moment before striding over to his bedside, checking his temperature and pushing him back down in to the soft feather pillows.

"You need bed rest, no excitement; you've been through a lot."

"I'm sorry? What have I been through?" he queried, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm not entirely sure, Miss Granger wasn't specific, but you had blood in your hair and black stains on your face."

Draco narrowed his eyes and pushed up from the bed again, "What do you mean, _Miss Granger_ wasn't specific?"

"Hermione Granger-"

"Yes, yes, I know Granger.....what do you mean she wasn't specific?"

"She brought you here, she wouldn't say what had happened to you, it seemed to trouble her greatly," she explained.

He slowly retreated back into the pillows, not sure whether to be bewildered or disgusted that Granger had to bring him to the hospital wing. His headache worsened the more he thought. He rubbed his temples gently and shut his eyes. He couldn't remember anything about what had happened or the circumstances that lead him to be here. Before long, he had fallen asleep.

**_A/N: What did you think? Please review, just a little sentence will do if you don't want to write more. I'll really appreciate it. Keeps me happy and confident in what I'm doing. If any of you have any suggestions then I'll do my best to fulfill them. I extended one of my stories at suggestion and it's definitely better than before, so any comments are greatly appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Curling up in her favourite armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room didn't ease her mind. She couldn't rid herself of the fear she had felt a few hours ago. She could feel it every time she thought of that face; that possessed face. Suddenly, she felt _so_ angry. The memories wouldn't budge; there was nothing that could distract her, not even Arithmancy made a dent in them. She was angry at herself, angry at Malfoy....

As she wasn't buried in her thoughts, Fred Weasley walked in, his brother George by his side as always. Both seeing evidence of her rage, they spoke up.

"You alright Hermione?" they queried in unison.

"Sod off!" she almost yelled. It wasn't intentional to have been so rude, but she was in no mood to apologise either. She needed something to channel her anger onto; they came in at the wrong time.

"Alright, alright!" said George, looking offended, "But seriously-"

They both took a seat either side of her on the armrests.

"Anything we could help with?" piped up Fred.

"No, go away," Hermione told them sternly.

Raising their hands in surrender they walked off to the dormitories. Being in Hermione's presence at that moment would be unwise.

* * *

Draco was sat in a daze; he was stuck in the hospital wing and wasn't allowed to leave. He was sure there was nothing wrong anymore and he was desperate to find out what had happened to him, even if it did mean talking to Granger. As he stared into space, he registered Pansy rush in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, but did nothing to greet them.

"Draco! Baby! Are you alright?!" Pansy murmured as she placed herself on the edge of his bed and started stroking his head affectionately.

"Mmm," Draco replied. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"What happened?" she continued, true concern in her tone.

"Don't know..." he told her as he came back to earth.

Crabbe and Goyle took their places at the foot of his bed, slightly uncomfortable as Pansy tended to him. She was too attached and soppy for their liking, but they never dared say anything.

"How long do you have to stay here baby?" Pansy asked.

"However long it takes for Pomfrey to let me go," he replied, picking at a small mark on the back of his left hand.

He really couldn't be asked to put up with Pansy's soppy antics, but neither could he put up with the water works if he told her to go away. He was stuck.

"I'll visit you as much as I can," Pansy told him.

Draco groaned mentally. He only liked her obsession with him when he was hurt and could really lay it on thick in front of other people, but the hospital wing was empty apart from the four of them, there was no point.

"Does it hurt at all Draco?" she pressed on.

"No," he said bluntly.

Pansy couldn't think of what to say anymore, he spoke as if he didn't want her to be there. Instead, she simply sat there, stroked his head and admired him. The distant slate-grey eyes, the perfectly smooth pale skin, the thin pale pink lips and the gorgeous bleach blonde strands of hair hanging over his eyes, she adored it all. If only he would understand how much he really meant to her.

Suddenly, Draco felt ill, if it was physically possible, his face would be even paler than it already was. His vision started to cloud up and he could feel liquid building in the corners of his eyes. His heart pounded as the sickness rose, engulfing him. Just before he blacked out, he heard screams and shouting.

"Oh dear God! Oh dear God! Madam Pomfrey! Help! Somebody!"

* * *

Hermione woke with a start the next morning. She'd fallen asleep in the armchair last night without realising. She looked around for the time. 7:00. Perfect timing for breakfast. She quickly changed her robes and neatened up her hair before making her way to the Great Hall. She took her place next to Ron and Harry, briefly greeting them before grabbing a piece of buttered toast. Her flash of anger from last night seemed to have faded now.

"Hey, Hermione, how are you?" asked Ron, turning from his conversation about Quidditch with Harry.

"Mm, good thanks, how about you?" she replied.

"Yeah, alright, but we've got Potions first," he grumbled, stuffing a piece of toast.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you paid attention Ronald."

"No, it's Snape, that worm is unbearable."

"Well, if you concentrated, and actually managed to do your potions right half the time, Snape wouldn't be so hostile towards you."

Ron grunted in reply, there was no point trying to beat Hermione on a conversation about education. As Hermione turned away from Ron, her eyes widened in terror; there, floating above the table, was Draco. The same sullen features, black tears, foggy eyes. She trembled as her eyes filled with tears again. Running sobbing from the Gryffindor table, she left a bewildered Ron, Harry, Fred...just everyone, in her wake.

"What was that about?!" Ron asked Harry wide-eyed.

"I've _no_ idea Ron, you were the one talking to her," replied Harry.

"I didn't do anything!" he defended.

Harry shrugged and continued with his breakfast. Slowly, everyone else began to return to the food before them whilst whispering amongst themselves. After all, nobody could see what Hermione had seen.

* * *

As Hermione ran through the corridors, sobbing uncontrollably, she couldn't escape Draco's evocative image. It kept appearing before her, everywhere she ran. This was bad. It was haunting her. She was seeing it when it wasn't there. She was officially losing it. Nothing had ever nagged at the back of her mind so much. Wait, it wasn't nagging, it was throwing her mind off course. It was overturning her mental status. She was breaking down. She felt angry, sad and scared, all at the same time. She hid away in a broom cupboard on the second floor, ignoring the fact that the air was thick with dust and made it hard to breathe. It was dark, enclosed and silent. Nothing to see, nothing to hear......until they came. The dry rasping breaths. They cut through the air like a knife. Hermione curled up as small as she could and started muttering to herself as she brought her hands over her ears, rocking back and forth.

"There's nothing there, there's nothing there, I'm not going crazy, he's not there, he doesn't exist...." she mumbled on.

A few minutes later, she slowly removed her hands from where they were clamped over her ears and took a moment before peeling back her eyelids and checking around. There was nothing there anymore, no sound, no image, no nothing. Breathing out shakily, she got to her feet and edged the door open a crack, checking outside as well. Nothing. She must have looked like a mad woman as she stumbled up the staircase to the common room. Her hair was ruffled and dirty, her robes grey with dust, muttering to herself, short sharp breaths from her dry throat. She was in dire need of a bath. Dried sweat covered her forehead and she looked like a ghost. The prefect's bathroom called.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco awoke to another outrageous headache. This time, it was a heck of a lot worse though. As he lay there, just trying to remember the reasons he was here, the screams of distress filled his memory graphically. He couldn't help but be terrified himself. What was Pansy screaming at? And why had he blacked out? He squeezed his eyes tight shut, trying to relieve the strong stinging sensation that had embedded itself there while trying to relive the memories. Looking for clues was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. His memory was useless. He felt like a goldfish. Every time he saw, felt, or witnessed something, when he came back round again from the black out that was guaranteed to follow, it was gone. Damned brain cells.

Madam Pomfrey walked through the door to the ward with a fast stride. It was evident that she had no desire to look at Draco from the way she kept her eyes to the polished toes of her black shoes. It was extremely odd to see such behaviour from the matron. As Draco tried to sit up, he found restraints around his wrists. Looking down, he found the same situation at his ankles.

"Why am I being held here? Why do I have restraints?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Because you're dangerous," she told him, putting on her bravest voice.

"WHY!? NOBODY'S TELLING ME ANYTHING! WHY AM I DANGEROUS!?" he shouted at her, losing his cool.

She winced slightly, "I can't tell you that, go back to sleep," she said calmly.

Draco growled loudly, "I swear as soon as I'm out of here, my father'll hear about this. YOU'RE HOLDING ME AGAINST MY WILL!"

She quickly marched into the office, shutting the door behind her.

He slumped back down, giving one last tug at the restraints. He began sobbing as is heart pounded. He started feeling dizzy, hyper-ventilating. He tried to slow his unstable breathing. Was he going mad? He couldn't tell, but it scared the shit out of him, and he didn't even know what he became when he blacked out.

* * *

Hermione sank into the soapy froth as the colours of the rainbow came from each of the taps around the large bath tub. She allowed the sound of the flowing water and the softly popping bubbles to fill her thoughts. Resting her head back on the edge, she closed her eyes and felt the heat of the water make her skin tingle. In here, it seemed that Malfoy was forgotten. Her mind was clear and the ripples in the baby pink water gently lapped over her body. She could have fallen asleep for how relaxed she felt. This was what she needed so badly. Nothing to interrupt her peace, nothing to remind her.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey timidly walked up to the side of Draco's bed. She had never been so scared of someone in her life. She knew that there was nothing in her years of medical practice that could explain, or cure, what was happening to the boy. She had tried to get him moved to St. Mungo's but they were not able to take him immediately. Maybe they didn't want him either. Lifting her clipboard, she started scribbling. Unbeknown to her, Draco's head started shifting slowly.

* * *

"Where d'ya think Hermione is?" asked Ron worriedly as they sat down in Charms for second lesson.

"I'm not sure..." replied Harry, taking his text book from his bag and thumping it down on the table, "Remember, you're the one who talked to her last and that means you're the most likely to know...but considering that you _don't_, how am I s'posed to know?"

"I don't know," Ron told him. He kept getting the feeling that Harry thought it was his fault that Hermione had disappeared in tears, but he had had nothing to do with it.

* * *

Hermione clambered out of the twinkly suds around an hour later, her hands wrinkled after spending so long in the water. She figured she would now be late for Charms. Oh well. Professor Flitwick wasn't exactly a strict teacher, neither was he intimidating, being so short and all. For the second time now, Draco was out of her mind. As she dried herself off and redressed into her robes, she felt cleansed. No longer was she covered in dust and dirt, neither was she plagued by the possessed. She happily trotted off to Professor Flitwick's class.

* * *

His eyes shot open. The foggy depths had returned. His head turned gradually as the black tears began to fall again, staining the pillow on which he was resting. Madam Pomfrey was stood on his right, scribbling on a clipboard. He stared for a moment before his hand launched forward, snapping the restraints easily, and grabbed her wrist. She whimpered slightly as she dropped the clipboard and stared into his empty eyes.

"The ring that binds my soul to be so, it takes my thoughts and twists them, I can't escape this wretched hole unless you take my burden," Draco hissed.

The terrified matron released herself from the cold grip and ran for Dumbledore's office. Once again, Draco slumped backwards lifeless.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Ok guys, sorry for the long wait, I've either not been in the mood to write or I haven't had my laptop available to publish, so here's the next chapter! Any chance of some more reviewers please? Pretty please, added cherry on top? Or would you rather have virtual pancakes? Either way, just drop a line or two at the bottom. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

Hermione pushed open the door to Charms, ten minutes late. She had a bandage tied around her hand.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Why are you late?"

"Sorry Professor, had to go to the hospital wing, cut my hand," she replied, showing him the bandage.

"Oh dear, well, take a seat."

Hermione smiled as she took her seat next to Ron.

"Page 102," Flitwick added.

Hermione nodded and gave a brief look at Ron, who had his eyebrow raised.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

Harry nodded in greeting behind Ron.

"Like I said, cut hand," Hermione told him.

"Yeah...then what happened this morning?" he continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you run off crying at breakfast?"

"None of your business," she replied, concentrating on finding page 102.

"Right."

The lesson passed slowly. Ron kept giving Hermione strange glances and then turning and whispering something to Harry, who nodded, clearly uninterested in what he had to say. As soon as they were allowed to pack up and go, Hermione was out of there. It was bad enough having a possessed body haunting her, let alone having Ron stare at her and talk about her behind her back.

Luckily, Ancient Runes was next so she wouldn't be anywhere near him.

* * *

"Albus, the boy spoke to me," the matron told Dumbledore.

"What did he say?" asked Dumbledore, concerned wrinkles on his brow.

Madam Pomfrey recalled the exact words, "The ring that binds my soul to be so.....it takes my thoughts and twists them, I can't escape this wretched hole unless you take my burden," she finished.

Dumbledore sat behind his huge desk, contemplating the meaning of the words, long bony fingers clasped together.

"I think, Poppy, I shall ponder on this for a while, you may return to your post."

"But...Albus...truth be told, I'm scared of the boy," she told him, a hint of terror behind her voice.

"Poppy, dear," he graced round the desk and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Be brave, you will find a cure for him."

Her eyes blurred with tears as she nodded slowly and turned for the door.

* * *

Draco broke out of his soft state of slumber. He rubbed his eye tiredly. Pausing, he realised his hand was free of the restraint. His eyes darted round the wing, nobody there. He quickly started tugging and pulling at the restraint on his other wrist. He had to get out of here. Just as it was loosening up, Madam Pomfrey returned. Realising that he was trying to break out, she brought out her wand and swiftly replaced both ties. Draco groaned as he fell back into the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey...." Draco began, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can't let you go, you're a danger to the students."

"Why? Just please tell me!" he begged, "What's happening to me?"

The matron paused a moment before disappearing into her office. Draco felt tears in the corners of his eyes. Nobody would tell. It was breaking him apart.

* * *

Hermione plonked on her bed at the end of the day. She removed her robes and curled up into a ball, sinking into the soft sheets. As she closed her eyes, her breathing calmed. She could have been mistaken for being asleep for how peaceful she looked. Suddenly, Draco's face screeched in her head, only for a second, leaving a shadow in the back of her eyes. She jumped and fell off the bed. Groaning heavily, she ran a hand through her dishevelled hair. This was utterly ridiculous. She was perfectly ok when she was occupied in lessons, but being alone brought him back so clearly; it was like it was happening again. She had to go and see him. Now. She had to know he was getting better so that her mind could be freed. Even if it did mean sitting by the biggest jerk she'd ever known. Never had she wanted Malfoy healthy again so much in her life, in fact, she _never _had wanted him to recover from being in the hospital wing....until now. Now it was desperation.

* * *

Arriving at the doors of the hospital wing and seeing Malfoy lying in a bed in the middle of the left hand row, she took a deep breath and summoned up the courage to move closer. She let out a sigh of relief as she realised he was asleep. That would make things easier. She quietly pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down. She twiddled her thumbs. Now that she was here, she had no idea what to do. She should have brought a book. She eventually settled for watching Draco's serene figure, resting lightly on the bed. Now, it would never have been thought that such a thing could have happened to him. She noticed the restraints round his reddened wrists. It was obvious that he had struggled against them. But why was he tied down anyway? Had it happened again? She dreaded the answer; she wanted him to recover, not to get worse. As she sat there, Hermione felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. Watching such a peaceful thing made her sleepy. Wait, why did watching Draco Malfoy make her peaceful? Gods, what was going on? Malfoy never made her sleepy, he made her _mad._ But then again, he seemed as tame as a kitten now. She laughed quietly; it took sleep to make him a nice person. Drifting off into her dreams, Draco suddenly woke and grabbed her hand, breaking the restraint once more with an easy pull. This thing that came over him, it gave him so much strength. Hermione shrieked as those haunting eyes looked right through her again, but she couldn't struggle free.

"The ring that binds my soul to be so, it takes my thoughts and twists them, I can't escape this wretched hole unless you take my burden," he hissed, same as with Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, what did it mean? It must be the way to save him, take the burden. What was the burden? Her terror was overtaken with the puzzle, she now knew she _had _to figure it out, figure it out to save him. Draco collapsed back and fell into his sleep again, as if nothing had happened. The only evidence being the broken strap.

* * *

Hermione puzzled and puzzled, over and over. By now, an hour later, she had figured that there was a ring, or something circular, which was affecting him. A ring of what, she didn't know. By somehow removing this 'ring,' Malfoy would recover. She hadn't even thought about the fact that Madam Pomfrey hadn't been anywhere to be seen over the time she had been here.

Suddenly, Hermione was struck with inspiration as her eyes drifted over Malfoy's hand. How had she not thought of it before?! The ring that binds my soul to be so. The ring on his finger. God she could be so thick sometimes. She had thought 'ring' had meant something different, not literally a ring. She slapped her forehead in frustration. The silvery snake ring must have a curse on it or something. She reached for his finger and placed her own over the ring. She pulled. It wouldn't come, but her arm was beginning to feel weird. At that exact moment all the strength in her back evaporated and she collapsed on the bed beside Draco, her eyes filling with the grey fog that she recognized so well from his. She felt liquid building and trickling down her cheeks. She trembled with fear as it overtook her body. She grasped Draco's hand tight; she needed something to hold onto.

"Help," she whimpered, "Help me."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter, very thankful (and chuffed) that i have people supporting my writing, even if i only managed 4 reviews....oh well. i hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_**

Chapter 5

"MADAM POMFREY! DAMMIT, MADAM POMFREY!" Draco shouted.

The matron emerged from her office slowly, but seeing Hermione slumped over the bed, she ran to investigate. Draco had pushed himself as far away from Hermione as his restraints would allow.

"God woman, you took long enough!" Draco hissed, "What's happened to her?"

Madam Pomfrey served him a glare before her eyes settled on the girl's face. Black tears, foggy eyes.

"Oh, not another one..." she murmured as she carried Hermione over onto the next bed along.

"I'm sorry dear," she told her as she secured restraints on her as well.

"Wait," Draco said, "What do you mean, not another one?"

As he sat there, staring at Madam Pomfrey's solemn expression, he was hit with realisation.

"Oh my God, is that what I become?" he moaned, "Is that what happens when I black out?"

The matron stood in silence for a moment. "Yes," she whispered.

Draco suddenly felt sick. He swallowed, only to find his throat was dry as bone. A sobbing voice came from behind Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, it's the ring, the ring on his finger, that's what's cursing him."

The matron turned to Hermione, who was now awake as normal, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry?" she replied.

"That ring on Malfoy's finger, you've got to take it off."

As she turned back to a bewildered Draco and paused a moment before reaching for the ring, Hermione spoke again.

"NO! Don't...don't touch it!" she cried, "Or you'll become like us."

The matron thought for a moment before bringing out her wand.

"OI! What do you think you're doing!?" Draco yelled as he tried to protect his ring.

"M-" Hermione rethought, "Draco, please, that ring is what causes you to become like you saw me, you've got to let her remove it!"

"Don't you _dare _call me Draco!" he told her angrily.

"Please!" she repeated, sobbing.

Something in her distressed voice drained his anger and softened him and he realised that she was trying to save him. At least that's what it felt like to him.

He looked at the band of metal around his finger for a few moments, "Oh alright, but you're replacing it Granger," he replied.

Hermione gave a weak smile as Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at the ring once again.

"Mobiliarbus," she stated.

Draco groaned in pain as the ring started shifting unwillingly from his finger. It was trying to cling on tight. As soon as it was disconnected, Draco started convulsing. He rose into the air, struggling free of his shirt, the restraints turning to dust and swirling away into the air. His chest sliced open as if an invisible knife had been dragged through his torso. Black liquid started pouring out and dripping off his body, soaking the sheets below. Madam Pomfrey stumbled backwards from the body hovering centimetres over her head and landed on the edge of the next bed, only to have her wrist grabbed roughly by the girl occupying it. She jumped and turned her trembling body towards her. Hermione screamed in agony as if she felt Draco's pain for him. The matron couldn't have been less terrified if she'd tried. The sounds of the dripping blood and the screams seemed to make a sick symphony as the curse leaked from Draco's body. All she could do was watch in terror as her two patients, bound together by the invisible force, released the dark magic.

Suddenly, Draco fell back down onto the bed, all traces of the black blood gone from the sheets and no tell-tale sign of the deep incision that had cut down his torso only seconds ago. He panted heavily, wide eyed like a rabbit in headlights. Madam Pomfrey slowly woke from her petrified state to step towards the boy. When Draco saw her move towards him, he jumped and rolled off the bed, hiding behind it.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, trembling.

"You're free of the curse," Hermione spoke quietly.

Draco whimpered slightly as he grabbed his shirt and checked himself over as if to make sure that he was all there. After all, it had seemed like he was watching the whole thing from above, it was the only experience he had actually seen.

"What about you?" he asked Hermione, "Are you free?"

As if in answer to his question, Hermione writhed madly, tangling the sheets around her. Draco hid further behind his bed.

"My king has left me, I'm all alone. If I were to touch lips with him, would I be free?" Hermione hissed, before dropping limp again.

"God, what's that s'posed to mean?" he whispered.

A few minutes silence passed before Hermione came round again.

"Can you make up your mind Granger? Are you possessed or not?" Draco asked her, trying to make a joke to lighten the atmosphere.

"I don't know..." she replied, "It's scaring me Draco, come here, please."

"What? Why do you want me Granger? I'm not going near you, anything could happen. And stop calling me Draco; I'm not your friend."

"Please, I need to tell you something."

"Tell Madam Pomfrey, she's closer," he looked over at the matron, "and more expendable," he added, regaining the strength in his voice.

Madam Pomfrey glared at him, putting on a brave face.

"What is it Miss Granger?" she asked her, leaning over to keep Draco from overhearing.

"Well, what just happened?" Hermione asked.

"You said, 'My King has left me, I'm all alone. If I were to touch lips with him, would I be free?' Yes, that's what you said," the matron told her quietly.

Hermione groaned as she figured out the meaning of the words.

"I have to kiss him? You're having a laugh, right? Please tell me those weren't the words."

"I'm sorry, they were." Madam Pomfrey turned and raised her eyebrows at Draco before heading to her office.

"What? What was that? What did you say?" Draco blurted, "Why did she look at me like that?"

"Come here, please," Hermione told him, "Now."

Draco narrowed his eyes but eventually gave in. He clambered up and moved to stand a small distance from her bed.

"What?"

"If you were the only one that could take the curse off me, would you do it?" she asked him slowly.

"Depends, Granger. Depends on what I have to do."

"Well, at least you'd do some things for me, that's a start," she mused.

"Why? What is it?"

"You...you have to..." she stammered, this was the most awkward position she'd ever been in.

"Spit it out Granger or I'll leave without doing anything," he told her sternly.

"You...have to kiss me."

"WHAT?!" he spat, "You aren't being serious are you Granger? Why in hell would you think I would ever kiss a _mudblood _like you?!" He began laughing.

"Draco, please, I saved your life, won't you return the favour?" she pleaded.

"Look, I'm grateful for you saving my life Granger, but I'm not head over heels enough to kiss you."

He began to march for the door, having collected his robes.

"PLEASE!" she began to cry, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Oh yes I can," he replied. Without looking back, he waved a hand briefly and was gone.

_**A/N: So what d'ya think? REVIEW PWEASE! :D xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: So here's the next instalment, thanks for reviews, hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 6

Hermione cried and cried, but she couldn't wipe the tears away. Her only hope of becoming free of the curse had just dismissed her and walked out. Surely she wouldn't be like this the rest of her life? She couldn't possibly have to be tied to a bed until her last breath. All she could do right now was to hope that Draco would change his mind. It would only be a small kiss. It wouldn't kill him. But how he would decide to kiss her was not something that came easily to Hermione. He was probably the most stubborn, arrogant guy in the whole school....pureblood kissing mudblood. Hell, like that was going to happen without a strong dose of the imperious curse. She tried to curl into a ball, just to cry, but for those stupid restraints holding her back.

* * *

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he returned to the Slytherin common room. What the hell did Granger think would happen? He would kiss her? Not a chance. He had been enemies with that girl since the start...and why would she even want to kiss _him_?

"Then again, I _am _rather handsome..." he thought, a smug grin spreading on his face. No sooner had that wicked smile appeared, it disintegrated and Draco slapped himself across the face. What the hell? Why would he even think that? Idiot.

But seriously, a kiss, of all the things that it could have been, it had to be a kiss. As he fell into the distressed black leather couch in the common room, beside the softly flickering green flames, he ran a tired hand through his hair. The stubborn blond strands fell back into place in front of his eyes as he shook his head from side to side gently, beginning to doze off. He hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. Draco's eyes began to flutter open and closed. So tired now. A last faint laugh faded from his lips as the sleep took over. If only he knew there was something awakening in the hospital wing.

* * *

The candles flickered gently on the walls. The beds were tidily made up, a smell of lavender lingering softly on the clean sheets. The smell mingled with medicinal wafts from the equipment and cabinets full of potions. A cool breeze filtered in through the thin crack in the doors. Shady moonlight created pools underneath each window, reflecting off the glass vase full of roses on one bedside table.

Then the possessed awoke.

Yellow tongues of flame inside the candle jars blew out, leaving wisps of smoke drifting towards the ceiling. The glass of the cabinets and the vase smashed into oblivion, the shards scattering across the floor. The cool breeze now icy and chilling. The rose petals were plucked from the stalks and blown away into the air. A single, sobbing, enraged, broken scream echoed round the walls before it evaporated into tears. And then the hospital wing was empty, bed sheets torn into shreds, havoc wreaked, pain of the possessed shown.

* * *

Thin beads of sweat laced his forehead, the blond strands in front of his eyes defined and crisp from the perspiration. The fire raged around him. The beams fell from the ceiling with a loud crack and a burst of flames. The chandelier burnt red as the chain melted slowly. He could see it, right above his head. Any moment now it would fall, piercing his skull. The floorboards creaked threateningly as they were gradually weakening. A piercing scream echoed through the smouldering doorway. He didn't know who it was, but it made his heart wrench in agony. The floor in front of him gave way as he ran for the door, blocking off his path. He stumbled backwards, no escape, he couldn't even reach them. The teardrops ran from his eyes, reflecting the firelight, making them seem to shiver. Trapped, trapped in a ring that bound him to death. The chain would only hold out so long, and there was nowhere else to move to. The flames licked at the flesh on his arms, burning with the desire to engulf him. He fell to his knees. Despair filled every inch of him. He couldn't open his lips to scream out; he couldn't even make a sound as the fire burnt him, as the air he breathed filled his throat with dry ash. He choked with tears. He held his throat, but he wouldn't cough. He stared towards the door, blinking slowly, hot tears running down his face, down his chest. But then he felt cold, so cold as the flames took him. Turning skin to ash. But no scream, not a word. The ton of glass fell.

* * *

Draco's eyes flashed open wide. He lifted his head slowly, surveying the area. No fire, no ash, he didn't even recognise the room which he had just been in. The scream echoed in his ears, who was it? Who had died with him in the burning house? But he was distracted from the nightmare as his eyes were drawn to the ragged white cloth flowing gently in the air above him. As he moved his head gradually upwards, the white cloth turned into a dress, stained with blood and dirt, golden curls of hair floated around the face of Hermione Granger.

"Shit..." he whispered slowly. His heart began to pound. She looked like she was under water. Her dress billowed out around her and strands of hair drifted in front of her eyes. This time, there were no black tears, just fog, concealing the rich brown colour that her eyes should be. Draco's muscles tensed. She looked so beautiful, but so haunting.

"Why won't you kiss me Draco? Just one kiss?" she murmured as she glided down to rest on top of him.

Draco's heart pounded faster and faster. Hermione traced a finger nail along his jaw, bringing it to his lips.

"Just one....kiss?"

Draco felt the butterflies rage in the pit of his stomach as her ruby lips grew closer to his neck. She was intoxicating. His eyelids fluttered as she left lingering kisses down his throat. He knew this was Granger, but it felt so damn good, he couldn't resist. She picked open the buttons on his shirt and placed her cool hand on his chest, making Draco shiver slightly. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He put his hand on the back of her neck, but she made him weak, every muscle succumbing to the exhilarating touch, and it dropped again. He groaned softly as he became more and more aroused. He heard a small giggle escape her lips before the touch, the kisses, everything stopped. He opened his eyes slowly to find Hermione was gone. He looked around; searching for any sign of her....but his eyes came to rest on Pansy instead, standing by the staircase. She looked speechless.

"Crap," he muttered quietly.

"Wha...what...what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Huh?" Draco replied. The situation couldn't be more awkward. His shirt was unbuttoned, his body slack on the couch.

"Why were you groaning Draco? And why is your shirt unbuttoned? And why..." she narrowed her eyes and drew closer, studying his neck, "are there lipstick stains on your neck?"

"Umm...." he replied slowly. What was he supposed to say? It was evident that she hadn't seen Hermione on top of him, and there was no one else there.

"Draco....have you been...." she sniffed back tears, "have you been cheating on me?"

"What?! You're not my girlfriend! How could I be cheating on you?"

Pansy's jaw dropped, and then closed again. She managed a simple squeak before she ran back towards the girl's dormitories.

Draco's face crumpled in confusion, it was true, she wasn't his girlfriend....why did she think she was? He shook his head before turning back, picking himself up of the couch and buttoning up his shirt again. Where had Hermione gone? It wasn't fair to leave him like that. But then he realised it hadn't been fair to leave _her _like he did. He ran a hand through his hair. He guessed this would mean going to see her. But he had unfinished business with her now, he _had _to go and see her. Would she know what she had done in her subconscious? Would she remember how she managed to dissolve the hatred he held for her in one touch? Only time would tell. First, however, he would sleep.

_**A/N: Please drop a line of two. What did you think? Is Draco redeemed now? Or do you all still hold a grudge against him because of the last chapter? :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter, i love all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to TurqouiseShoeLace, Cookie-Dough-Always, NyC Babiie, PricklyRoses and oakland-dreamer. Best of luck with your upcoming and current fics. And to the rest of you who are reading this chapter, i thank you very much and hope you'll drop a line at the bottom.**_

Chapter 7

Hermione stared, just stared into the distance. Tears clung to the bottom of her eyelids. Her wrists rubbed red by the straps. A chill ran through her body, though the sheets were warm. She hadn't moved since she woke...though she wouldn't call the thing she just endured 'sleep,' it was more like a hell hole. Every time she shut her eyes, she saw Draco walk away again, that simple fleeting wave before he was gone. Every time she shut her eyes, her heart was snapped in two again. So many times she thought she had seen that boy linger at the door, coming to save her, but every time she turned to look, no one was there. So this time was no different.

The blonde haired boy that appeared in the doorway was no different than the others she had seen and gave her no reason to look.

"Hermione?" he asked softly before taking steps forward towards her.

She didn't reply at first, just stared at the opposite wall. She looked down and closed her eyes, squeezing out a tear.

"I know you're not there, so don't pretend, just go away."

But he didn't budge. "I'm here, I'm here Hermione, I'm not part of your imagination."

She laughed slightly, "You're never here, every time I look, you're gone."

"Look at me Hermione, I won't disappear, I promise."

"No, I won't let my heart break for the fifth time today."

It hurt Draco to see her like this, and it was all his fault. What was he? A monster, that's what he was. If only he would realise what state he left people in. He hated the fact that it took kisses and intimate touches to wake him up to what he was doing though.

"Hey, if I wasn't real, could I do this?" he stepped forward, sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her cheek gently. Hermione drew a sharp breath as the soft warmth flooded into her. She began to lift her head steadily, the tears falling freely now.

"No...." she whispered, "you're here."

Draco looked deep into her tear filled eyes, and began to feel his own welling up.

"I'm here."

What was coming over him? He never cried, ever.....but this was worth it. Years of turning people into miserable wrecks, and now he was making someone happy.

"I thought you'd never come....I thought you'd left for good."

"Well, I assure you, your King has returned," he smiled softly.

Hermione smiled in return, her face hot with tears.

"You ready for that kiss?"

"Yeah..." she replied, drawing in another deep breath.

"Good."

Draco released her from her restraints with a single flick of his wand. Hermione flexed her wrists, before turning her eyes back to Draco's face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Draco cupped her face and leant in slowly, watching her watch his lips, moving in for the kiss, moving in for the freedom. As their lips brushed gently, Hermione's eyelids fluttered, shockwaves reverberating through her like an explosion. No matter how much she knew she hated him, she couldn't hold anything else but love for him at the moment, how he would come back to save her, even though he had to kiss her. She didn't know what had happened to make him act like this, but it didn't matter right now. All that mattered was this kiss. He took her lips captive as she brought her arms round his neck and pulled him closer. It felt so good to put everything right between two enemies. She could only hope the peace would last. Draco barely noticed when the crystal tears began to turn to ebony; he didn't want this moment to end.

Hermione parted from him as she felt the curse begin to fill her up, "I think you have to let go now," she whispered gently.

Draco looked into her eyes again and reluctantly stood up.

Hermione laid back and closed her eyes, feeling herself begin to shake violently. Draco watched as every inch of her shook. Her body kept flickering between glowing skeleton and flesh. Tears rolled down his cheeks. At least the curse would be gone soon. He wanted to be with her. She might not realise yet, but this curse had brought him closer to her than ever imaginable.

Hermione felt every muscle weaken as the tears flowed. The curse was leaking from her body and she couldn't have been happier, she couldn't have wanted anything more than this. Being free.

She came round minutes later. Sitting up slowly, she surveyed the wing for Draco as he wasn't where she had left him. Her eyes came to rest on a bed on the other side of the room, where he was propped up on the headboard, legs stretched out and crossed, arms crossed over his chest, face downwards with what looked like a grumpy expression on his features.

"Draco?" she asked timidly, "Are you alright?"

"No," he replied bluntly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione pressed.

"You."

"What? What have I done!?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Come on! I know you saw that! I got cut open and bled everywhere, and you get tears. Just tears! What the hell? I mean, I go through unimaginable pain, and you bloody well cry!"

Hermione laughed as she watched Draco's face turn grumpier and grumpier. He looked like a little boy who was refused an ice cream.

"Awww, you wanna hug?" she teased.

"No. Go away."

Hermione grinned wider as she clambered out of bed and made her way over to him. She came to the edge of his bed.

"Shift," she told him.

He complied and crossed his legs, still sat on the pillow.

She took a seat at the end of the bed and crossed her own legs. He looked so funny. Strands of hair covered his eyes as he served her a grumpy glare. He was suddenly so childish, and Hermione loved it.

"Thank you," she offered.

Draco just narrowed his eyes, looking even more comical. Hermione couldn't help but grin, her mouth was beginning to ache.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Draco raised his eyebrow and looked thoughtful, pausing for a moment.

"Another kiss."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"So you want another kiss, even though you laughed at me for _needing _one....and you walked out on me."

"I came back didn't I?" he defended.

"Well....I suppose I _do_ need to thank you for doing that...."

Draco nodded firmly.

Hermione contemplated for a moment.

"But you call me mudblood....and you should hate me...." she rung off the things that yelled he shouldn't want a kiss from her. But she secretly wanted that second kiss as well, she had no idea why, and she had no idea why she was putting it off with pathetic excuses, but she knew she craved the contact.

"The point is....I don't hate you Granger."

She was shocked by this massive change that had taken place, but right now she wanted that kiss more than anything in the world. She unfolded her legs and began to crawl slowly towards him. Teasingly slow. A happy smile began to grow on Draco's face and his eyes glistened brightly from underneath the strands of silvery blonde hair. Hermione bit her lip, smiling all the way. It seemed to take forever for the space between them to close, but it was worth it when it did. Their noses brushed and eyes fluttered closed. Lips brushed together as the butterflies set off in each other's stomachs. Draco took an escaped strand of curly hair and pushed it back behind Hermione's ear as his heart pounded in his chest. Nothing ever made him feel like this. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and it gave him goose bumps. The feeling couldn't even be described; all he knew was that he never wanted to let it go. Their lips meshed together as Hermione made a sweet noise, obviously enjoying the contact. But despite this, she broke away sharply, leaving Draco, eyes closed, savouring the kiss before he opened his eyes to the big grin on Hermione's face.

"One kiss served," she laughed before she clambered off the bed and retrieved her belongings from her bedside table.

Draco's jaw dropped with a smile. "That's cruel."

Hermione winked cheekily before she skipped out the doors.

"I need breakfast!" she called back over her shoulder, "And unfortunately, your face will not suffice!"

He laughed, shaking his head as he followed her trail to the Great Hall.

**_A/N: What did you think? I personally LOVED writing this chapter. It was so fun. Hope you liked it too. Thoughts?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So here it is, the penultimate chapter, I take pride in my five and a half page instalment....which is the longest I've written for any of my stories, I literally couldn't stop writing. I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 8

For the rest of that day, Hermione had been itching to talk to Draco and find out what had changed his mind so radically overnight, but there had been no chance. It was impossible to talk during lessons without being noticed and Harry and Ron had dragged her away at lunch to help them do their potions homework. The only contact between her and Draco all day had been brief glances and smiles. It was getting frustrating. Every time they got close to saying something, one or more of either of their friends would walk up to them and drag them away, luckily not suspecting a thing. But now that the end of the day was upon them, Hermione ran to Draco as soon as they were out of Defence Against the Dark Arts and pulled him in the direction of the lake. Once there, Hermione sat him down under the shade of the tallest tree and continued walking herself to the edge of the water, hands on hips.

"So, I've been wondering all day....what made you change your mind?"

Draco reorganized himself and sat back against the tree, right arm draped over his raised knee.

"I....just....did." he replied pathetically.

"Yeah....and I kissed you because I hated you....please tell me."

He inwardly grimaced, but thought of a different comeback, "Look, I just realised how much I owed you for saving me."

"Um, but you said you were thankful when you left, but not enough to save me..."

Hermione turned on her heel and looked back at Draco, her face scrunched in confusion. The black water lapped at the heels of her shoes gently as the sun began to fall behind the horizon, leaving beautiful colours dancing over the ripples. Even though he was slightly frustrated that Hermione was interrogating him over what he had done, Draco couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked when the evening sun glowed behind her and her strands of curly hair escaped from the loose ponytail she had tied.

"Why can't you just accept that I changed my mind?"

"Because....because, you're my enemy, you're the bully, you're the one that makes my life a misery."

"Hm, thanks for that Granger." He said, looking down at his lap, clearly upset that she wouldn't move on easily from her previous view of him.

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied, rubbing a hand over her forehead, "I'm just trying to figure you out."

Draco scratched the back of his hand awkwardly. He didn't want to tell her that he had changed his mind because she turned him on and kissed him enough to make him weak. It might ruin everything. He didn't want to seem like the gorgeous, but stupid, sex-orientated guy that nobody could trust. Because that just wasn't him. Hermione dropped her arms and just looked at him.

"I just need to make sure I know who you are before I let myself fall in love...."

Draco raised his head slowly, his expression blank. Those were certainly not the words he expected to here coming from _her _mouth. His maybe, but not hers.

"I...I don't know what to say...if I explain why...I'm afraid you'll hate me."

"You saved my life....I promise I won't hate you."

"But the reason I saved your life is the thing you'll hate me for, so it'll change it all," he replied, still staring at the spot he was beginning to dig into with his finger nail.

"I _promise _I won't hate you."

Draco hesitated slightly, pulling up on the amount of gouging he was doing and brushed over the reddened spot with his fingertip.

"That night...the night I left you..."

"Yeahhh..." Hermione pressed.

"You came to the common room...after a bad dream...you, um, you..."

"What? What did I do?" she tried to wheedle the information out of him, itching to know what she had done...while possessed (as she knew she hadn't been there herself).

"You...kisehmehanturmehon," he rushed, immediately a soft pink glow filled his cheeks. Why did he say 'and turned me on'? That was just unnecessary.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked stepping in a little closer, cocking her head slightly.

"YOU. KISSED. ME." He repeated slowly, a hint of frustration building because he had to say it twice. He looked up from beneath his hair.

"What? You thought I'd hate you...when you saved my life, because my possessed being, turned you on?" she refrained from laughing but couldn't hide the smirk.

"HEY! I never said you turned me on!" he retaliated, this was just embarrassing.

"Draco, just shut up, it's obvious I did. I can read you like a book when you blush like that. Just as well you don't blush usually or I'd know you like the back of my hand."

Draco immediately stood up and turned away from her, leaning against the tree and pretending to be somewhere else.

"Why did you think I'd hate you?" Hermione asked.

"Because you would think I was an arrogant, idiotic, sex-orientated prat," He replied, "You would think I only saved you because of the way you made me feel that night."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione only just concealed the laughter this time.

"I'M NOT BEING RIDICULOUS. I WAS THINKING OF YOU. THINKING I COULDN'T LET YOU GO," the volume of his voice raised higher and higher, but he didn't shout.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. Please understand. The fact that you saved my life outweighs anything else you might have done. You can't even begin to understand how thankful I am."

"Outweighs anything....if only....a dark mark can't be outweighed...." he muttered.

"What?" Hermione enquired.

"Nothing," Draco quickly evaded. That was the last thing he wanted Hermione to know.

"Anyway, as I said, I don't care about that, I care that you saved me."

"If that's all you care about, why did you just interrogate the hell out of me to find out why I saved your life then?!" Draco was getting frustrated, he didn't understand her, what was she trying to do?

"I don't know....forget it," she told him, walking up behind him and placing hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Whatever, I don't get you," Draco told her, shrugging off her hand and walking back up to the stone circle. He turned round, but walked backwards as he spoke, "This morning, you were everything I wanted, you were simple, and perfect...so what are you trying to do to me? Push me away? You just brought me to own up to something I didn't want to because I thought it'd break your heart, you might think that I don't actually care about you in _that _way, then you say you don't care about it. Get a grip of what you want, then come back to me....or just leave me alone. You need to make sure you know who _you _are before you let yourself fall in love. It's nothing to do with me."

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel. She was left at the edge of the lake, expressionless and feeling like a complete idiot. Why did she say she didn't care? Why didn't she think of how he felt? What a _pointless_ waste of time that had been. Sending her away feeling like crap and sending Draco away, emotions scorched. She hit her forehead with the base of her palm several times before dropping her head and climbing back up through the trees to the castle.

* * *

This morning, Draco had wanted Hermione for his own, indescribably so. Now...now he didn't know what to do, she was playing mind games and it wasn't fair. What had changed so much over the course of one day? He shouldn't have owned up to it. Maybe if he hadn't, they wouldn't have split ways just now. But despite the fact that he had been the one to leave, he wished, more than anything, that she would come after him sooner than later. He just had to vent his frustration on something at the moment, and he didn't want it to be Hermione. He toe-punted a stone and sent it flying through the air, cringing slightly as it narrowly missed a first year Hufflepuff's head. Neither did he want his target to be that small boy.

Sitting himself down at dinner, he stabbed and mashed his roast potatoes, spattering gravy in Pansy's direction. Not intentionally.

Pansy turned to look at him while droplets of gravy hit her face. She had obviously forgiven him for saying that she wasn't his girlfriend....even though she still wasn't, because she began to talk to him as if nothing had happened.

"Draco, are you alright?"

Another spot of gravy appeared beneath her eye.

"Draco...won't you talk to me?"

And another at the corner of her mouth.

"At least stop with the gravy?" she attempted.

Pansy fought hard to hold back the anger growing inside as another spot hit her eyelash. Her jaw clenched, she tried again.

"Draco. Please. Tell. Me."

A large blob splattered between her eyes. And she lost it. She grabbed his jaw, pulled his head round and slapped him across the face.

The whole hall went quiet.

Maybe she _was_ still a bit angry about the girlfriend thing.

Draco glared at her, waggled his jaw a bit, stood up abruptly and left the hall.

"What the hell was that for?" he thought angrily. Neither did he have the energy to fight back, nor go back and find out what he'd done. Ok, so she had said stop with the gravy....but what the hell was that s'posed to mean anyway? It wasn't affecting her! Oh...but...he remembered the gravy splats all over her face....Draco doubled up in hysterics. He forgot how frustrated he was and just let out the laughter, in the middle of the entrance hall, in full view of everyone inside the hall, and a small group of first years outside. He snapped up quickly, cast a sweeping glance around, and left towards the Slytherin common room, completely unable to hide the massive grin on his face and the sniggers that kept leaking out. He hadn't felt so happy since this morning, in fact, he might be happier, after all, he just splattered Pansy in the face with gravy. He fell against a wall, unable to stand upright with the laughter. He never felt like this, never. He was always serious. It felt amazing. Scaring first years _without _intimidation techniques. He stumbled through the portrait hole, looking drunk, much to the disapproval of the paintings around the walls. Draco collapsed on the sofa and tried to get himself under control, breathing deeply, trying to stop the sudden outbursts of hysterics.

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco stumbled away to the dungeons, laughing all the way. Had he completely forgotten what had happened? Didn't he have anything to think about because of what he'd said to her? Ok, so she had to admit that it was her fault for getting him so confused about what she wanted, but he shouldn't be so happy after a speech like the one he had given her. She looked down at her plate, full of roast dinner, but she really didn't feel like eating anymore. Watching Ron shovel in the food like there was no tomorrow made her feel sick. She laid down her fork and stood.

"You alright?" asked Harry, fork paused in mid air.

"Yeah...I just need to...think." she replied slowly.

Ron looked up, cheeks puffed out with potato. He mumbled something along the lines of, what's up Hermione? His voice was muffled with the ton of potato in his mouth.

Hermione nodded briefly before taking her exit. She speed walked through the corridors, heading for the nearest toilets. The colour drained from her face with each step. She hoped this feeling was more to do with the fact she had recently come round from being possessed, because it wasn't normal to feel like this about such an incident with someone she had only just begun to like. The sick rose in her throat as she stumbled into the cold, tiled room. She threw open the nearest door and crumpled in front of the toilet, holding her stomach as she retched violently. The sour taste left on her tongue made her feel worse. Grabbing a few pieces of toilet paper, she wiped her mouth over.

Hermione concluded that she had to go and see Draco. Tonight. Because if this sickness was because of what had happened, she didn't want it looming over her head like the curse had done. She had to apologise as well. She had been an idiot, she had to remember that she wanted him more than anything right now. She bewildered herself with how she had acted, and she needed to put it right.

* * *

Harry and Ron had returned to the common room half an hour ago. There had been no sighting of Hermione as yet.

"Where's Hermione d'ya reckon?" Harry asked.

"Deep in thought somewhere, like she said," Ron replied simply.

Harry contemplated for a few seconds, glancing at the clock again, "She's been gone over half an hour now."

"Maybe she's got a lot to think about." Ron supplied another answer while absentmindedly glancing at a portrait that was half asleep on the other side of the softly lit room. When he realised that Harry was still looking at him, he shrugged with a 'well _I don't know_' expression on his face.

As Harry turned back towards the portrait hole, his questions were answered with the appearance of Hermione in the entrance.

"There you are..." Harry said cheerily. But his happiness faded as he saw how pale she was. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, and not a nice one like Nearly Headless Nick.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rising from his seat worriedly.

"I need your invisibility cloak," she told him, ignoring Harry's question.

"Um, why?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Just go and get it, please."

When she was returned with nothing more than a questioning expression, she began to get frustrated. She already felt ill, she didn't need uncooperative behaviour.

"Go and get the damn cloak already!" she almost shouted. Her toe tapped the floor impatiently.

Harry slowly began to turn round and gave a Ron a confused expression and a small shrug before heading up the stairs to the dorms.

When Harry returned, it was obvious there had been a bit of tension. Ron was sat twiddling his thumbs and Hermione was stood staring at the bottom of the staircase, tapping her foot, jaw clenched. As soon as Harry came into view, she rushed forward, grabbed the cloak from his hands and disappeared back through the portrait.

"Well, that was weird," said Harry as he fell back into his armchair.

"You don't say," replied Ron as he let out a visible sigh of relief that Hermione was gone.

* * *

Hermione waited for what felt like an age before a fourth year Slytherin came into view, heading towards the portrait. She quickly gathered herself together from her slouched position on the wall and waited for the boy to speak the password and enter. She hoped that Draco wouldn't have gone to bed yet, because if he had, she'd be stuck hiding out in the common room all night. Slipping through the portrait hole behind the fourth year, she gazed around the room before her. The cold, rough stone walls and the high ceiling were illuminated softly with the green flames dancing behind the grate of the fireplace on the left hand side. Three leather sofas made a ring around the fire, an ornate mahogany tea table in the middle of them. Green lampshades created pools of light on the walls. It was surprisingly warm considering the dungeons were beneath the lake. Taking a second sweeping glance to find who she was looking for, she discovered him stretched out on the sofa, staring into the fire, hair loosened and drooping in front of his eyes, jumper removed and top button undone. She had to say, he looked so much better since he had stopped putting the metric ton of gel in his hair every day. But back to the current task, she stepped forward, thinking of how to reveal herself without scaring the living daylights out of him. Kneeling beside the sofa, she waited until the boy that had got her in had disappeared up the stairs. Luckily, no one else was there.

"Draco," she whispered in his ear.

His head swivelled in a flash, connecting with Hermione's cheek and sending her tumbling backwards, knocking the couch behind her further away. Draco heard an 'OOF' followed by an 'owww' when the sofa to his left shifted back a few centimetres. He held his face as it throbbed.

"Bloody hell, ow.....who's there?! Show yourself!" he said, his voice pained.

Hermione pulled the cloak off her head.

"It's me you idiot!" Hermione muttered, holding her own cheek as she moved her jaw from side to side and up and down.

"Hermione! I'm not an idiot; it's not me who's invisible and whispering in people's ears. How the hell did you get in here?"

She gestured in the direction of the boy's dorms, "Got in behind him."

"Right, and why are you here? You've already managed to make my face hurt even more than it already was," Draco grimaced.

Hermione pulled herself up and onto the couch she had tumbled back into.

"I came to apologize...and why did your face already hurt?"

"Oh, so you were the only one that missed me getting slapped at dinner eh?"

"You got slapped?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Pansy."

"Why'd she slap you?"

"Kept splashing her with gravy," he smiled.

Hermione laughed, "Splashing her with gravy? That was rude," she teased.

"Yeah, well, didn't know I was doing it until I got a slap."

"Clever."

Draco's face suddenly turned serious again, "So, apology?"

"Yeah," Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm really sorry about earlier....truth is, I wasn't sure what I was doing....I guess I'm just confused about this....this thing between us. I wanted to know what made you change your mind, but it wouldn't have affected the way I feel about you, so I don't know why I pushed you. I'm sorry. I was being careless...and I don't know why."

Draco nodded slowly, "Ok...so can I trust that you won't try and kill me with unnecessary confessions in future?"

"Yes, promise," Hermione replied.

"Because I really like you...and yes, I know I seemed to hate you when I left you, but I realised how much of a bastard I was being, and I realised I liked you, more than anything."

Hermione smiled softly, "I guess when I wanted you to come back and help me, I began to realise how much I wanted you by my side anyway. Seeing you so vulnerable on that first day, I couldn't leave you, so I took you to the hospital wing, and I found I wanted to stay with you....do you realise how nice it was when you were unconscious? I could sit by your side, and you wouldn't insult me!" she teased.

"Thanks Granger....real nice of you." He gave her a mock glare.

"Well, it was true at that point. Then I was intrigued by the curse, I had to stay and figure it out, I _wanted _to help you. And when I was infected, and you left, I needed you more than ever, I cried nonstop. I cried out for you. So when you returned, you can imagine, I fell head over heels with you, I loved you so much for coming back." She finished, turning her gaze from her lap to Draco's eyes, "Do you forgive me?" Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes; she couldn't have wanted anything more in the world than to hear that she was forgiven.

"Of course Hermione, I wanted you to come back anyway, I just didn't want to pour my frustration out on you, so I had to leave, I thought if I told you what I did, you would come back quicker."

"Well I just couldn't stay away from you without saying anything, so here I am." Hermione smiled.

"Here you are..." Draco returned the smile and took a seat next to Hermione, wrapping her in a hug. And at that perfect moment, holding each other tight, footsteps could be heard on the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Draco quickly pulled away and threw the invisibility cloak over Hermione's head, covering her from the prying eyes of whoever was about to appear. Draco slouched back on the sofa and flung his legs on to the table, trying to look as normal as possible. Blaise appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"You alright Draco? Heard voices, you with someone?"

"No, I think you'd notice if I was with someone, wouldn't you?" Draco almost snapped.

Hermione held her breath underneath the shimmery cloak, heart pounding as Draco tried to get rid of Blaise.

Blaise shrugged in reply, "Sorry for asking."

"Bugger off and go back to bed," Draco told him sternly.

Blaise raised his hands in surrender and turned back to the stairs, "Fine, whatever."

Hermione let out a huge breath as Blaise disappeared again. "Phew."

Draco lifted up the corner of the cloak and looked in at Hermione, "I think you should get back to your common room now, I don't want you to go, but it's not exactly safe in here."

"Ok," she looked downcast.

Draco lifted her chin and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Don't look like that, I'll see you tomorrow," he assured her.

"Good." She replied, moving in and returning a kiss, this time to his lips.

They reluctantly parted a few moments later.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione told him.

"Night," Draco replied.

Hermione pulled the cloak back down and stood up. As she pushed the portrait open, she cast one last glance back at Draco, smiling softly. She stepped out and made her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"So here I am, the Gryffindor in love with the Slytherin," she smiled to herself. Her heart skipped a beat.

_**A/N: So close to the end now....I don't want to stop writing this story, but all good things come to an end. Please leave a review. I love to hear what people think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: So, this is it, the final chapter. I'm quite sad. Well, I hope you'll review and enjoy this lots. Thank you EVERYONE who have read and reviewed my story. You are all very much appreciated. Thank you all for your time. I wish you luck in your own stories. You are all wonderful. THANKS!**_

Chapter 9

Draco awoke to the soft morning sun leaking through the curtains. Stretching his arms above his head, he began smiling. Today the plan would go into action, the cogs were turning and nothing would get into the system. Draco pushed himself out of bed with a small leap and began to change out of his pyjamas. Casting a brief look at the time, he realised that it was quarter to six.

"Oops." He smiled. Oh well, no harm in being well prepared.

Once in his robes, he ruffled up his hair, making it stick up before flattening it slightly and pushing a few stray strands out of his eyes. Much better. Heading for the common room, he ran back over his plan for the millionth time, checking there were no loopholes. Once he was satisfied he landed on the couch and looked around the softly lit room, the slight chill in the air making him feel more awake. He twiddled his thumbs for a bit before concluding that it was too boring in there. He rose once more and headed out of the portrait hole. A morning walk would be good. Draco wandered through the school and out towards the lake. Why wouldn't time go faster? He ended up skimming pebbles across the surface of the black water, while the sun rose from the horizon and made the water shimmer with gold. Draco was itching to talk to Hermione, but he still had to wait until second lesson to get to her. First, he had to endure History of Magic. Draco sighed heavily, plonked himself on the ground and started drawing in the damp dirt with the edge of a sharp stone. The cold black earth shuffled away from the curling line he drew. Draco sighed again. Damn, why was there nothing interesting to do at six o'clock in the morning? He should have stayed in bed longer.

* * *

Hermione rolled over onto her front in an attempt to block out the sunlight which was blinding her dark-adapted eyes. Birds began tweeting noisily on the window sill. Bed sheets crumpled noisily. Trees rustled noisily in the wind. She groaned as her alarm joined in the morning chorus. Maybe this was a signal that she should get up now because it was going to be a very good day....or maybe it was just nature taking it out on her for the morning. Either way, Hermione mumbled all the way out of bed. Both feet landed on the floor and she wobbled on her way up. She felt strangely grumpy this morning, because the next thing she did was go and bang loudly on the window, making the birds fly away in fright. Grappling her hair together, she tied it in a loose ponytail and changed into her robes. Once finished, she had to restrain herself from flopping back on her bed in a sleepy heap. A messy bed complete with soft duvet was almost too tempting. Managing to drag herself from the room and the sight of the _cosy, sleeping,_ figures in the other beds, she got herself to the Great Hall for breakfast, she needed energy food. As her eyes drifted over the Slytherin table, her energy food was forgotten, what she needed, right now, was Draco Malfoy. He provided her with enough energy in himself. The first smile of the morning lifted the corners of her mouth as her eyes met with his. Shame she didn't feel as gorgeous as he looked this morning. Completely absorbed in his face, she didn't notice that the Gryffindor table was coming exceedingly close until she tripped over the edge of the bench and stumbled forward, only just saving herself from meeting cold hard floor. Recovering as quickly as physically possible, a growing pink glow growing in her cheeks, she looked up in time to see Draco doubled up over his breakfast laughing to himself. Hermione couldn't help but smile herself as she resumed her path to her seat. She scooped an oversized pile of scrambled eggs onto her plate before she realised what she was doing.

"Concentrate you fool," she thought before piling half of it back into the pot. Her cheeks burned. Draco was probably still watching, watching her embarrass herself, laughing into his sleeve. Hermione kept her head down as she cleared the plate and munched a piece of toast. What. An. Idiot. Is this what it feels like to be in love? You lose your bearings, your sense of direction, every ounce of sensibility? How ridiculously......amazing. Twenty minutes later, she rose from her seat and wandered in the direction of Arithmancy, giving Draco a shy smile before disappearing out of view.

* * *

Draco smirked as Hermione disappeared out the door; he must look good to be able to have distracted her enough to make her trip over a bench. He wouldn't let that go easily. It was just too funny. He finished off his bacon and stood, smiling again as he saw Pansy sat with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle between them. The gravy incident must have scarred her for life. He sniggered as he left for first lesson, hoping it would pass by quickly so he could get to Potions and begin the real part of his plan.

But it didn't. If anything, it felt like years could have passed by as Professor Binns mumbled on about nothing much. The only productive thing Draco did all lesson was gouge holes out of the desk that were capable of holding quills. He couldn't even remember why he chose to continue History of Magic. The only thing he knew was that he regretted it more than anything. Despite this, when the signal was given that they could go, Draco packed slowly and didn't rush to get out. It was all part of the plan, Hermione, Potter and Weasel needed to be seated first before he could enter. He trundled through the corridors and down the staircases to the dungeons, clutching his trouser pocket to make sure it was there. The small package an average speckled brown owl had dropped off at breakfast. The package itself looked rather average itself, wrapped in brown parcel paper and tied with a piece of brown string. He hoped she would like it.

Looking round the corner, he could see the crowd of students still waiting outside, Hermione closest to the door. She was looking around the heads of the others surrounding her. Looking for him? It seemed likely. Draco smiled, but had to wait, so he stood round the corner until he heard Snape's unmistakable voice call them in. Once the door had been shut again for about a minute, he himself entered to find a few students still stood up. Perfect, he wouldn't look too ridiculous doing what he was about to do. And Weaslebee was positioned exactly where he wanted him. As well as there being a spare seat on Potter's right. It was playing out just perfectly. Draco strode up behind Ron and grabbed the neck of his robes, pulling him up and off his seat.

"OI!" growled Ron, "What do you think you're doing?"

Harry said exactly the same thing, but with his facial expression.

Draco replied to neither of them and took Ron's seat next to Hermione.

Hermione made sure Harry and Ron backed off before she turned to Draco. Ron scowled, taking the spare seat next to Harry. They started whispering between them.

"What's that git doing?" asked Ron angrily, "And why did Hermione say it was ok?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I like it," replied Harry.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered at Draco.

"Well, it appears I'm sitting next to you."

"Yeah, I got that, but why in front of everyone?"

"Meh, they'll get over it," he replied, a glint in his eye.

Even Snape looked shocked at the sudden rearrangement that had taken place, but he didn't mention it. Ron looked set up to glare at Draco for the rest of the lesson and Harry, well he just looked uncomfortable sat on the table next to Draco and Hermione's. Once Snape started the lesson on the calming draught, Draco wriggled further towards Hermione on his seat, leaning his head in to talk more privately.

"So, um, I needed to sit next to you, because I need to ask you something," he started.

"Ok..." Hermione replied slowly.

"What do you think, about becoming my girlfriend?" he asked with a smile, pushing the parcel across the desk with a finger.

Hermione bit her lip as she undid the string and peeled back the packaging, revealing a small dark green velvet box. She flipped it open to reveal a thin band of polished engraved silver with a tiny set of three emerald stones set in the metal. Thin curls weaved around the gems and around the rest of the ring.

"It's....gorgeous...." she whispered. Just as she was about to slip it over her finger, Hermione paused. "It's not cursed is it?" she joked.

Draco laughed quietly, so as not to provoke Snape's glare. "No, I promise."

"I thought I was s'posed to be the one buying _you_ a ring to replace your other one?" Hermione said as she positioned the ring on her finger.

"Well you'll just have to go get me one soon," Draco smiled, "So what do you say? Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, I love you," she whispered before placing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Unfortunately, this contact didn't go unmissed by Ron, who quickly relayed it to Harry. They both stared in shock.

"What the hell is she playing at?!" Ron tried to keep the volume of his voice down, but it still attracted Snape.

"Keep your voice down Mr. Weasley."

When he noticed Draco and Hermione, he didn't look best pleased. Whether it was because it was one of his favoured Slytherins interacting in such a way with the insufferable know-it-all or whether he just despised such a thing in his class, it was unclear. "I would appreciate it, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, if you could watch your proximity during my classes," he hissed. They separated, but Draco found it hard not to place his hand over hers. He temporarily distracted himself by apologizing to Snape, laying it on thick by following with, 'please continue your class.'

Snape glared but continued all the same. As Draco began to listen to the Professor and take notes, he could feel Ron and Harry's glare burning into the back of his skull. He looked up at the double act.

"I think you'll find that the Professor is at the front of the class, not in the back of my head," he told them before returning to his notes.

They both narrowed their eyes and clenched their jaw, trying so hard not throw a punch each at him. Ron began to write also, but managed to snap the nib of his quill with the amount of pressure he was placing on it.

"Bugger," he growled, grabbing another quill from his satchel.

Harry slowly returned to his work, fighting the temptation to pull out his wand and jinx Malfoy. What sick thing was going on, he had no idea, but he would find out soon enough.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the dark, dank potions class forty five minutes later, with Hermione close beside him. Harry and Ron were fighting their way through the crowd between them and their targets much to the distaste of the other students. Once out, they stopped Draco and Hermione in their tracks.

"So, what the _hell _was that?!" yelled Ron angrily, more towards Draco than Hermione, even though she had been the one to kiss Draco.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione replied, pushing Draco behind her before they got in a fight.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? THIS IS CALM! YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE WHAT WOULD BE HAPPENING IF I WAS MAD!" he shouted.

Harry began with a quieter approach. "Explain yourself, what's going on?"

"I think it's probably time we told y-"

"YES, IT IS! BLOODY WELL TIME," Ron cut her off.

"LET ME FINISH RONALD. Draco...is my boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Ron spat, "SINCE WHEN?!"

"Since this lesson," Hermione replied calmly.

"HA...HAHA...YOU'RE HAVING A LAUGH RIGHT?!"

"Ron, calm down before you give yourself a brain haemorrhage." Harry warned as he saw Ron get redder and redder with the level of shouting he was doing. He himself was still taking it in; he would probably get mad later.

"Why Hermione? Why him?" Harry asked quietly.

"We've been through a lot recently; the events....brought us together," she replied. She was proud of Draco at the moment; he was being surprisingly quiet behind her. She took his hand and squeezed it gently. Draco nodded in agreement.

Harry thought, but he was distracted by the sight of Ron getting ready to erupt again. He grabbed his arm and left Draco and Hermione silently.

"That was...interesting," Draco spoke for the first time.

"Hmm, come on, lunch, I'm hungry," Hermione smiled softly as she nodded towards the stairs.

* * *

Draco and Hermione both had a free period last lesson, so they spent it down by the lake, in each other's arms.

"So who do you think cursed your ring?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care right now, but they'll get what's coming to them, no matter how long it takes." Draco seemed to have other things on his mind as he dismissed the issue.

"You still annoyed about Ron? He'll get over it eventually," Hermione said.

"Are you sure? He seemed pretty angry to me." Draco replied. He wasn't scared of Ron, just a bit wary that he might hang around them like a bad smell.

"Well, if not, it's his payback."

"For what exactly?" Draco asked.

"Um....well....I used to like him....you know, I don't know why, but he was going out with Lavender then, and it killed me. Every time I saw them together, I felt like I hated him."

"Well, that's a confession I never thought I'd hear...."

"Yeah, well, that was a time when I didn't realise how bad he actually treated me as a friend. But that's old stuff now, because I've got you."

"You certainly do," Draco smiled, placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," Hermione whispered as she snuggled into the warmth of his chest, listening to his soft heart beat beneath.

"I love you too." He replied, stroking her head gently.

The sunset sprayed pretty colours over the expanse of sky and sent a light show dazzling over the soft waves. Nothing could be more perfect.

**_A/N: So that's it, the end, le finito. Please, please, please review. It's the final chapter so I'd really love to hear everyone's thoughts. Thank you so much, as if i haven't already made my thankfulness clear at the beginning of this chapter! :P_**

_**JUST A QUICK MESSAGE TO SAY THAT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO POSSESSED IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. I HOPE YOU'LL ALL CHECK IN FOR IT. POSSESSED II: GHOSTS WILL RISE. SHOULD BEGIN PUBLISHING SOON. xoxox **_


	10. SEQUEL NOTICE

**_Just to say, there is now a sequel out for this story. Possessed II: Ghosts Will Rise. If anyone is interested. :D_**

**_thanks for the support on this story, it is greatly appreciated! _**

**_love_**

**_celtic x_**

**3**


End file.
